THE LIGHT IN DARKNESS
by Michael izumi 55
Summary: The dark ocean wants Kari's light and The digimon emperor wants it too Kikari
1. Chapter 1

THE LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS

Kari was in the dark ocean again

No land or anything in sight,

The ocean was pulling and pulling her down , she struggled to breath but couldn't she knew she was going to die till she could see a dark figure reaching to save her when she was pulled out she could see he was a man but... She woke up.

Gatomon was by her side .

Gatomon: Kari are you ok, your sweating .

Kari: ya I'm ok Gatomon , just a bad dream.

Kari quickly got dressed and found her brother tai eating his toast like a pig like usual .

Kari: well good MORING piggy .

Tai( with a peace of toast in his mouth.

Tai: Morning.

As tai looked at his sister he noticed she was still sweating .

Tai: are you ok?

Kari: ya why?

Gatomon: she's lying tai , she woke up in a cold swet.

Tai then went into big brother mode and felt Kari's head .

Tai:hmmm not warm.

Kari: BECASE I'm fine tai, now go to izzy's house or kiss Sora or something just go !

Kari quickly pushed tai out of there apertment .

Gatomon stared at her .

Kari: was I to harsh ?

Gatomon: well if it was Davis , no but since it's your loving big brother yes a little .

Kari: I'll Mack it up to him , besides he gets to spend more time with his beloved Sora so really I'm being a good sister .

THE DIGI WORLD

We see kens flying base flying over a large black hole were hundreds of digimon under kens control were working .

Ken stood atop his base with wormmon at his side.

Ken: why isent the work going faster!?

Wormmon: whell master it's hard , because winter is coming the ground is harder then usual so it tacks longer to get threw the ground .

Ken( picks wormmon by the antenna.) then Mack them work threw the night !

Wormmon: yes master .

Ken then stormed back

Into his base .

Ken: why do I have such morons working for me .

As he sat down kens felt stuck to the seat and the room was changing and turned into the dark ocean , Ken felt like he was drowning . He could't breath , the ocean was drowning him , killing him untile it spoke to him.

Bring us light , bring us light , bring us light.

The ocean dissaperad and Ken was back in his base .

Wormmon came in and tried to put a blanket on kens back but he pushed it away!

Wormmon: Ken I think you should rest , you seem unwell.

Ken: IM FINE ! And if I'm sick ill tell you !

The words Bring us light kept ringing in his head.

Light , what do they mean ?

THE HUMAN WORLD

As Kari was finishing her math homework she got a message of her D-3 from TK.

Ken was forcing hundreds of enslaved digimon to dig some kind of mine or something, there were going to meet at the computer lab .

Kari: c'mon gatomon.

As they ran to the computer lab Kari explained what Ken was doing .

Gatomon noticed Kari had a tone of disappointment when she mentioned Ken ever since they found out he was the digimon Emperor.

Gatomon: Kari IV really been noticing that you sound dissaponted when ever ken's name is mentioned.

Kari never told anyone but before when she , like everyone thought Ken was just the boy genius of Japan. She liked him , I mean not as crazily as yolie but there was something .

Kari: Gatomon I'd be dissaponted with anyone who mistrets the digital world , now c'mon !

Kari shortly joined her friends at the school computer lab .

Cody: Kari are you ok , you look really swety?

Kari: I'm fine now let's go !

The word kept coming threw kens head , bring us light , bring us light !

What did it mean ?!

Wormmon skutled in .

Wormmon: Ken I really think you should rest , IV got your bed all nice and a bath in case you feel you need too...Wormmon could't finish his sentence BECASE Ken kicked to to the corner !

Ken: I DON'T NEED TO BE MOTHERD BY SOME INCOMPETENT, POOR EXUSE FOR A DIGIMON!

Before Ken could say something els the alarm at his base went off.

Ken: great it's those digi brats .

Ken walked out to find them fighting his body guards .

Ken: fine looks like I'm going to have to teach them another lesson.

He rode of of his airdramon, then something hit Ken .

Light , Kari kamiya is the barrer of light the ocean wanted her...vary well.

Ken: so you kids never learn do you ?

Davis: your the one who never learns Kenny !

Ken smiled his usual evil smile at Davis.

Ken: ya see Davis IV Horton some new toys since you all have been hair last .

Ken then pressed a button on his black digivice and 5 giant snakes came out of kens base and wrapped themselves around the digidestened and there digimon .

Ken: you see Davis the great thing about Anacondamon is that they squeeze and squeeze until there prey is dead!

Ken then noticed one of the Anacondamon was strangling Kari.

Ken: STOP IT YOU FOOL , YOU WANT TO KILL HER !

Anacondamon 1 : but master ?

Ken:SHUT UP AND TACK HER TO MY CHAMBERS !

The snake digimon followed his fasters orders and drought Kari and gatomon to kens base screaming!

Tk and Davis: KARI!

Anacondamon 2 :master what do we do with the rest of them ?

Ken:hhmmmmmm kill them slow and painfully !

Ken then ordered his airdramon to fly back to his base will the snakes were slowly killing the digidestened.

Kari and gatomon woke up in a large black room with millions of red eyes staring at them .

Gatomon: ( afraid) kari were are we?

Kari: this must be in kens base , let's not worry about were we are , let's just worry about getting out of hair !

Gatomon digivolve to ...

Gatomon: Kari it didn't work.

More and more evil digimon surrounded them.

A giant sabertooth digimon then came up to them.

Sabertooth: mmhhmmmm looks like some fine eats !

Gatomon:if I could digivolve you'd be in a world of hurt buddy !

Sabertooth: but since you can't , free dinner!

As he was about grab the two a sabertooth was wiped !

Sabertooth: OOOWWWWWWW!

Kari looked to see who saved her and gatomon and was surprised it was Ken!

Ken wiped sabertooth again !

Ken: you touch her again you will be the one who will be food!

Ken then grabbed Kari by the wrist and draged her out of the jail cell leaving gatomon alone .

Sabertooth: well at least I get a nice kitty lunch .

Before gatomon could defend herself Sabertooth was wiped again by a smaller wip help by wormmon.

Wormmon: you are not touch a hair on this beautiful kitty !

Then Wormmon left , tacking gatomon with him and leaving sabertooth angry .

Kari was being pulled hard by Ken.

Kari: let me go Ken, IV got to save gatomon!

Ken: I wouldn't wast your time , she's probably cat food or cat flavored cat food .

Those words almost made Kari cry but was de lighted to see gatomon with wormmon. Kari: gatomon your ok . Kari hugged her digimon .

Ken looked down at her with his evil smile .

Ken: aww how sweet but unfortunately sweet is not what I'd like to see right now .

Kari: if you think...

Ken then grabbed Kari tightly by the armes .

Ken: you don't seem to know who MACKES the rules hair not you me and since your going to be hair for awhile you might as well get used to things BECASE your friends won't be Abel to get you so you might as well Mack yourself comfortable. He then dropped her to the ground and who of kens body guards came from behind him.

Ken: tack her and her digimon to the room I have prepared for them!

Kari: if you think I'm...

The two guards took Kari and gatomon to the room .

Wormmon: hey be carful with the cat .

Ken: SHUT UP YOU MISERABLE BUG!

Usually Ken would have kicked or hit wormmon but he was in a good mood so he didn't.

Ken: I think I'm going for a swim , Mack yourself useful for once and Mack sure everything is set for our( smiles evily)...guests.

The guards threw Kari and gatomon into the room and closed the door !

Gatomon: jerks !

She then looked at Kari who was looking down in sadness.

Gatomon: what wrong Kari?

Kari: why gatomon, why did he capture us !

Gatomon: I don't know Kari but don't give up we can still get out of hair.

Kari smiled at her partner and wiped a tear away from her cheek.

Kari: your right.

We go to a large pool area were Ken is swimming and looks like his real self rather then the Keizer .

Wormmon: master don't you think that is more luckily that our captives are going to escape , I mean those guards we put there aren't the brightest of our controlled guards .

Ken: that's the point you idiot, when you want a girl , you don't go to her, you let her come to you .

The dark ocean desires her and I'm beginning to under stand why .

Kari looked around the room she noticed how nice it was , it had gigantic bed with soft black sheets and blankets .

Gatomon: Kari I think we can try to get out .

Kari: how?

Gatomon: the guards are asleep.

Two walked slowly to out the door as they passed to two sleeping guards and walked threw the dark hall.

Gatomon: I can barely see a thing .

Kari: me neither...hold on I see some light in that room .

As Kari opened the door and saw this wasent an exit but ken's pool room.

Kari: great , I'm becoming a horror movie girl .

Gatomon: how so?

Kari: meaning I'm just running into the monster.

As Kari quietly looked down at Ken , she noticed Ken getting out of the poor waring s black speedo .

Gatomon noticed Kari was staring .

Gatomon: Kari are you ok ?

Kari ( blushing) ya I'm fine.

Ken noticed the two and called up and said :I know your there .

Then two more of his gurds found them and brought them down .

Ken: I have to say ,I didn't expect you come for me this quickly.

Kari:uggh please get other yourself.

And can you please put some pants on or something .

Ken then gave her an evil smile .

Ken:what's wrong Kari ( graves her and holds her and wraps his hands around her) see something you like?

Kari: uuughhhh why do boys always think there so great and sexy?

Ken: well I know I am .

Kari didn't want to admit it but Ken was handsome and smelled really nice .

Ken: like it it's Irish spring .

Kari blushed again and then looked into kens evil smile .

Ken: guard prepar my gust for dinner.( to Kari) I'll join you soon my sweet.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

THE LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS CH 2

Ken dressed himself in a more fancy virsion of his kiazer outfit only he didn't ware his goggles and had his hair combed to look like his usual Ken hair .

He walked down the hall to his eating room with A long table and Kari at the end of it with two guards

keeping her there .

Ken: I'm glad to see your so comfortable.

Kari looked at him angerly as Ken laphed at this .

Kari: what so funny!

Ken: you , your so cute when your angry because you think your scary angry but your just adorable.

Kari calmed down and then looked back at Ken as he was already eating .

Kari: Ken...

Ken: ugh ah the digimon emperor or your highness or your king ..yes i like that one.

Kari: Ken , nock it off why am I hair and what are you doing to my friends?

Ken: well you won't have worry long , the anacondamon will get tired before your friends die and release you friend but they won't be Abel to save you .

Kari: why?

Ken: follow me .

Kari reluctantly got up and followed Ken to the Balcony were it was a cool night . Ken handed Kari a rock .

Ken: throw it.

Kari: can I throw it at you ?!

Ken: you could but then wouldn't know my surprise...go on throw it .

Kari threw it at the sky but was surprised that it came right back and hit the floor.

Kari: what the ?

Ken: like it , a gigantic force field covers my entire base , the only thing that comes this base is oxygen and IV got enough food to last a decade.

Kari: what's happens in 10 years after this goes off?

Ken: I won't Evan need it too , once the mine is finished I'll have enough power to rule the digital world .

Kari: what's at the bottom of that hole?

Ken: the meromon around hair say a beast of massive power resides at the bottom of that hole and once I control it with my dark coyals I'll have enough power to defet you and your digidestened friends.

And of corse I'll need a queen.

Kari( mad): as if !

The air was getting colder and since Kari was waring just shorts, her sleeveless shirt and this arm glove things so she was shivering till Ken wrapped his armes and cape around her.

Ken: cozy?

Kari nudged him away and took his cape and went back in the base

Ken was laghing at himself as he said: feisty one.

Back in the human world

Sora was helping tai with his math homework at her apartment.

Tai: so what the answer to question 6 again?

Sora: 93 .

Tai: thanks .

Sora: you know tai , you don't have to come over hair for help with home work , there are alote if

things we could do.

Tai(catching on) : o what kind of things?

Sora( suductive voice) alote of things .

As the two were about to kiss passionately tai got a message on his orange D-3 from Izzy.

Tai: hold on its Izzy.

Sora( thinking) I'm gonna punch Izzy in the face for running this moment !

Sora looked at her best friend / boyfriend's face as it looked like so one died.

Sora:( concerned) tai what's wrong ?

Tai: Kari...the emperor's got her.

THE EMPOROR's BASE

Kari was walking back to her room , lucky Ken BEEING the weirdo he was put touches up so Kari and gatomon found the room .

Unlike last time the room was twice as big as last time and there was a big tub in the corner .

Kari: well at least I can wash myself hair .

Ken: may I join you ?

Kari looked behind her to see the Kaiser himself waiting in the doorway.

Kari: wha what's is with you , why are you so perverted?

Ken: ( joking) Because I want you Kari, I want you in my bed , I want you as my wife ( he got real close to touch her face)I want you as the mother of my children.

As that Kari the kicked Ken hard in the well you know area .

Ken: OOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!

He fell to the ground in pain .

Kari: now you listen I may be your prisoner but I'm not your whore !

This left Ken feeling pain but laughing at himself.

Ken( thinking ) hmmmm she's perfect .


	3. Chapter 3

THE LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS 3

( I'm so glad the support I'm getting for this story , so last chapter was kekari and a little taiora , there wile be those but in this chapter I'll sprinkle in koumi and daiyko but remember this is mostly a kaikari! )

Izzy was busy into the night trying to track the digimon emperors base but nothing was coming up .

Soon izzy's girlfriend Mimi Tachikawa was visiting and come from behind him .

Mimi( subuctive voice) Izzy tack a break and come to bed , I got it all warmed up for us.

Izzy then got what she was hinting .

Izzy: well mybee your right Mimi , IV been working to hard , besides the computer will tell me when it finds Kari's signal.

Mimi: exactly , follow me my genies.

Izzy loved it when she called him that.

As the got in there bed and began snuggling izzy's computer went off.

Izzy: it found something .

As Izzy ran to his computer Mimi thought angrily: I'm gonna destroy that computer one day!

Izzy: false alarm , it's Davis's D-3 but what it doing in the digi desert ?

Soon after Izzy got worried and called tai and Sora who agreed to look for them .

Tai and Sora used there D-3's to go to the digi desert and flew of Birdramon.

Tai: I can't see anything , you Sora?

Sora: no , mybee izzy's computer was wrong because there's no way anyone can survive in this sand storm.

Tai: ya , now I wish I hadent given my goggles to Davis.

Sora: me too ( to herself) they made you look hot.

Tai: what's that Sora?

Sora( blushing) : nothing .

Agumon who was riding behind tai.

Agumon: tai is that them?

Tai sainted and noticed a blue light.

Tai: ITS THEM!'

As Birdramon flew closer they saw Davis holding a passed out yolie in his arm and shining his digivice in the other while tk and Cody followed weakly from behind .

After they all got on Birdramon and went back to the real world yolie went to the hospital for dehydration and almost died , luckily joe elk new what to do just in time .

Davis: so is she ok?

Joe: yes but it'll be awhile till she wakes up.

I'll whait .

Cody: so what do we tell her parents ?

Sora: I'll tack care of that...but what happened?

Tk: after Ken cought us and took Kari the anacondamon were strangling us till they got bored and left us for dead in the desert .

They said the emperor wouldn't find out because the sand storm would kill us.

Tai then grabbed Tk by the shirt collier.

Tai: AND YOY JUST LET HIM TACK HER!

Tk: tai there was nothing we could do .

As tai was about to punch Tk , Matt then stopped tai from doing this .

Matt: tai tack it easy .

Tai: fine.

He dropped Tk and looked at him dissapontedly.

Tai then left the room .

Sora: tai were are you going?

Tai: in going to get my sister back .

KENS BASE.

Kari had a hard time falling asleep that night but when she did she had a nightmare .

She was at Ken and Davis's soccer game she looked to see everybody there tai and Sora sat next to each other and Izzy and Mimi , Tk and Cody and yolie but all there eyes were glued to the game and the only person who looked at her was Ken in the field.

He was trying to talk but all she herd was Kari I lo...he and everybody turned into black water the whole sadeum was flooding with the dark ocean Kari tried to enter but to was rising to high till it had her .

She kept seeing images of her failures over the years like when she got sick and tai was blamed by there ofel mother .

Tai's mother smacked him hard across the face and said : how could you do this , you knew she was sick .

Kari hated this memory becase she guilt tripped tai all those years ago and it was all her fault then she saw something that made her cry , something she always feared.

Tai was walking up to her hospital bed rubbing his red cheek and said angerly: it's all your fault , I hate you I will always hate you !

Ken was in his bed room in a purple t shirt and pajama pants when he herd Kari scream!

Ken: KARI !

He ran down the halls to find Kari sobbing uncontrollably and gatomon worried.

Gatomon: I don't know what's wrong .

Ken kneeled down to Kari and baryed herself in his sholder .

Kari( crying): HE HATES ME !

Ken: who hates you ?

Kari: tai hated me .

Ken was surprised to hair this .

Ken:Kari , tai doesn't hate you , from what IV seen he cares about you vary deeply.

Kari:( continues crying) that's just an act , I'm sure deep down he hates be Because of what my bitch mother did!

Ken: then that's her fault not yours .

Kari: I was there Ken.

Ken: we're ?

Kari: the Dark ocean, it told me tai hates me .

Ken's eyes went wide as he herd this and comforted Kari .

Ken: Kari don't ever listen to what the dark ocean says .

Ken careyed Kari over to her bed and got her settled in .

As he was leaving he herd Kari say.

Ken wait I don't want to be alone can you stay in hair with me for tonight ?

Ken:you want the digimon emperor,your sworn enemy?

Kari: well if your going to be a pervert no.

Ken: ok , move over .

He got in the bed with her and Kari snuggled up against him .

Kari: good night Ken chan.

Ken: good night Kari chan.


	4. Chapter 4

THE LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS 4

Ken was Dreaming .

Ken dreamed he was home with his parents.

Ken opened the door to his parents apartment to see them both smiling at him .

Kens mom: o sweetie were so happy you can be hair for this.

Ken: for what?

Kens dad: for your brothers wedding . Ken: SAM , HES ALIVE ?

Ken's dad: Ken this isent time for one of your jokes , now go congratulate your brother .

Ken ran into the living room to find an older version of Sam going over stuff on his computer .

Ken: SAM!

Ken then hugged his older brother .

Sam: hey Kenny boy gees calm down .

Ken: I'm sorry I just missed you.

Sam: missed me , you saw me last week .

Ken: uggh right...so who are you marrying?

Sam : actually hair she comes now.

Ken's eyes went wide as he saw an older version of Kari.

Sam: Ken, this is my bride to be hikari kamiya.

Ken looked in horror.

Ken: NO SHES MYN!

YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME , YOUR NOT TACKING KARI TOO!

Ken then sees himself and Sam in the middle of the road .

Sam: your right Ken ,don't worry o know how to Mack it up to you .

We then see a car coming fast and See a car hit Sam!

Ken: SAM!

Ken wakes up in a cold swet as he breathed heavy he noticed Kari wasn't around in the room.

Ken:Kari?

Earlier that morning.

Kari had woken up to see Ken sleeping next to her .

Evan thow they were enemy's

Ken looked adorable when he was sleeping . Kari noticed on the floor gatomon was sleeping next wormmon, they looked so cute together , all four were like there own cute little family .

Kari had to go to the bathroom so she quietly got out of bed and tried to find the bathroom , after 10 minutes of looking around she finnaly found the bathroom and after she had gotten lost.

Kari: great !

As she had looked around she had found kens control room , it had a lote of computer screens all around .

Kari looked around and say in kens chair.

Kari(joking to herself):hey look I'm the digimon empress , send more black rigs , more control spiers!

Hahaha Kari then looked down to one of the buttons on kens chair

Kari pressed one and all the screen light up of pictures and videos of Ken before she found out he was the digimon emperor.

One was a news lady intervening him

News lady : join us as we interview boy genius Ken ichijouji.

Ken: I'm just your average boy genius.

News lady: your so modest, do you spend a lot of time studying?

Ken: some geniuses do,but I'd rather play soccer.

News lady:and funny too.

They say genius is 1% brains and 99% hard work. Do you think that's true?

Ken: mine's 2%.

As Kari watched she was feeling a mix of anger and depression, she couldn't believe the boy she had a crush on was in reality a fake !

Just cruel monster!

( back in Kari's room )

Ken had gotten out of bed and was looking around for Kari when he got closer to his control room he herd Kari who was listening to Ken's videos .

Ken: uh o .

He ran closer to the room and saw as Kari was finishing the video and turned it off .

Ken saw her get up and walk closer she looked all sad and he tried to come to her but she pushed him away!

Ken: kari what's wrong !

She looked up at him with s face filled with anger and eyes full of tears!

Ken: Kari please just tell me what's wrong ?

She then looked down and pushed him out of the way and walked back to her room .

Kamiya apartment

Sora kept trying to talk some sense into tai .

Sora: tai c'mon you can't save Kari by yourself .

Tai:I have to Sora she's my little sister.

Sora: tai if Davis , yolie , Cody and tk couldn't stop the emperor , how can you ?

Tai: I'm a better digidestened then they are.

Sora: true but still tai , I'm not letting you go by yourself .

Tai: Sora there's no way I'm

Letting you go with me!

Sora: nick off the shit tai a dum pass like you needs help from a girl like me !

Tai: are you sure your not going just because you like me?

Sora blushed

Sora: shut up tai !

Tai laughed at this.

As he and Sora got out there D-3's

And we're about to leave then Izzy and Mimi , joe and Matt came in.

Mimi: we're going too tai .

Matt: ya we can't let you guys go alone .

Tai: what about Tk, David and Cody ?

Izzy: Davis is still with yolie at the hospital, Cody is at his sameri practice or something with his grandfather and I'm not sure we're Tk is , I haven't seen him since we left the hospital.

Tai: so it looks like up to us original digidestened , except for Tk that is.

Every one smiled , it seemed like it was when they first went to the digital world .

Tai: well let's go get my sister !

With that all used there D-3's to tack them and there digimon to the digital world!

The hospital

Yolie had just woken up and looked around the room to see David sleep in the chair next to her bed with veemon and hawkmon sleeping in his lap.

Yolie: ( whispering) Davis...Davis !

He was still asleep so yolie too some jello from the tray next to her bed and threw it at Davis .

Yolie: DAVIS WAKE UP!

This woke up Davis and the two digimon .

Hawkmon: yolie your all right .

The bird digimon hugged her partner .

Hawkmon: yolie I'm so glad your ok .

Yolie: thanks . She then hugged her digimon and saw Davis smiling at her .

Yolie: Davis how long was I out?

Davis: two days .

Yolie: WHAT, REALLY?

Davis: ya joe said you had the worst dehydration he'd ever seen , after you collapsed I had to carry you till tai and Sora found us .

Yolie ( blushed) you carried me?

Davis : ya .

Yolie: we're are the others ?

Davis: well Cody is at his training with his grandfather and I don't know we're tj is.

Then Davis got a text .

Davis: hold on , I just got a text from tai .

Yolie: well what does it say ?

Davis: tai and the other went to the digi world to save Kari .

Apons hairing this yolie got out of the hospital bed .

Yolie : look away Davis!

Davis : why?

Yolie: BECASE I'm changing back into my clothes and I don't want you looking at me while I change out of this hospital gown.

Davis covers his eyes but took a peek and yolie noticed .

Yolie:( angry ) DAVIS SHUT YOU FUCKING EYES !

In the digi world the former digidestened were tracking threw the desert looking for kens base.

Matt: how much further?

Izzy: a couple of miles till we get there but when we do expect anything , this is Ken were talking about !

-—-

KENS BASE

Ken was now in his digimon emperor outfit except for the glasses.

Ken nocked on Kari's door.

Ken: Kari chan...hello?

No answer .

Ken: Kari if there's something I did please tell me .

Kari then opened the door and had tear marks on her face and looked angrily at Ken.

Kari: what you've done ? Let's see you've impisoned hundreds of digimon and mind controlled them to do your will , you mad agumon evil for awhile and on top of that !

Ken: what what els did I do ?

Kari: I had a crush on you before I found out you were the emperor.

Ken: you had s crush on me ?

Kari then slammed the door shut !

Then wormmon scuttled in .

Wormmon: um master ?

Ken: NOT NOW!

Wormmon: but it's important.

Ken:WHAT THEN?

Wormmon: Ken the digidestened are hair


	5. Chapter 5

TK TO THE RESCUE

KEN:DAMIT !

We'll send some more anacondamon and tarranamon to deal with Davis and his little friends.

Wormmon: but master it's not Davis and the others it's the original digidestened.

This mad Ken actually worried.

Alone the original digidestened he could tack but all together they were a force more powerful then Davis and the others .

Ken : ready my defenses !

Wormmon: accusaly master they just want to talk , mybee we could work out a deal .

Ken: no deals !

Ken walked out as Kari opened the door and saw Ken walk away.

Ken walked out to the balcony to see the original digidestened and there digimon in there ultimate forms .

Ken: what do you want? !

Tai: what you think , GIVE US BACK MY SISTER !

Ken laughed evilly.

Ken: you think I'm just going to let her go just BECASE you said so HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tai : YOU SON OF A ...

Tai was going to try and run up and punch Ken but Matt and Izzy held him back.

Tai: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER !

Ken: o plenty of things tai , hugging , kissing, snuggling by the fire and last night we slept in the same bed !

This drove tai off the edge !

Tai: metal Graymon attack !

Metal Graymon: GIGA BLASTER!

The the two rockets went flying off at Ken but voices off his force field !

Tai: GET DOWN!

Everybody ducked and just missed

The two rockets only to hair Ken laughing!

Ken: Guss I forgot to tell you about my force Felid !

Tai: you basted!

Ken: face it tai , your sister is out of your grasp and is my queen!

unbeknownst to anyone Tk was in back of kens base right outside of the force field . Tk: there's got be a way to get past this force field Patamon.

Patamon: Tk why don't we just help the others break threw?

Tk: becase Patamon then Ken would know we're hair and I just want to get her out as soon as possible.

Patamon: but Tk we still don't know how to get in ?

I think I can help .

Both Tk and Patamon looked I don't of them to see wormmon.

Patamon: ( mean) why would you , kens loyal lacky help us?

Wormmon: because Kari deserves

To let go and as Mutch as I hate to see her go gatomon deserves to be let go.

He then puts threw the force field a key card.

Wormmon that's the key to Kari's room , there's a map on the back good luck.

Wormmon scuttled away into the darkness as Tk and Patamon went into kens base.

Tk: the card says her door is right down the hall !

Kari and gatomon sat in silence the whole Time .

Kari thought how foolish she was for having a crush on Ken or almost falling for him again...him the digimon emperor, bringer of pain to all digimon !

Gatomon missed wormmon, Evan thow she had know him only for two days she missed him.

The girls were surprised when there door opened .

Kari: Ken?

Gatomon:wormmon?

Both girls were slightly disappointed when they saw Tk and Patamon .

Kari hugged Tk and asked: what are you guys doing hair ?

Tk: we came to get you guys out of hair !

Kari and gatomon looked at each other with a sad face.

Patamon: what's the problem?

Kari: we can't just leave I what about Ken ?

Gatomon: ya and wormmon , we can't just leave them hair.

Tk( surprised): KARI THIS IS KEN

THR DIGIMON Emperor !

Kari. I know it's just I know he has a good side to him Ken, we have to help him!

Tk: Kari he can't be helped he's evil to the Core!

Pluse you guys can't stay hair , what about your parents , what about tai he and the others are outside right now , trying to rescue you !

Kari then looked down and needed .

Tk: good lets go!

BACK OUTSIDE

SORA: Garudamon attack !

Garudamon: Phoenix claw!

The attack didn't work .

Matt: somethings gotta work .

The group then noticed Tk and kari running tords them.

Tai: KARI !

The brother and sister hugged lovingly .

Tai: ok we got Kari let's get out of hair!

Joe: but what about Ken?

Tai: screw Ken, we'll deal with him another day!

As they all gathered there digimon

Ken saw Kari leaving .

The two looked at each other with eyes that said please don't go.

As she ran away Ken walked back into his layer .

Wormmon: what happened Ken?

Ken: she's gone...my angle of light is gone.

Then Ken could feel the pain of the dark ocean in his head .

Ken: AAAAAHHHHHHH!

Wormmon: Ken what's wrong?

Ken: the dark ocean!

The voices : you let her go , you let her go!

Ken: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

A dark aura APERED around Ken as it entered his mouth and kens eyes stared to turn red!

Wormmon: Ken are you ok?

Ken( evil voice) yes I'm

Back to my old evil self

To be continued

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

YOU'VE GOT STOKER

It had been years since my escape from Ken's base , I still remember the look of betrayal in his eyes , I remember wanting to help Him.

Everybody says I had Stockholm syndrome, That I fell in love with my capture and mybee I did but it was not because he was my capture , because I saw the real Ken in him , not the emperor, not the boy genius she had had a crush on but the kind person she knew was in him .

A lote of things have changed .

Tai finnaly got up the nerves to propose to Sora and there supposed to be married in a few months

Davis and yolie are a thing now big surprise right ?

Heck Cody is Evan dating this American girl .

I have been with Tk for awhile now and don't get me wrong he's a great guy but when ever see him I still see Ken looking at me with that betyed look.

(We see Kari in a therapists office) the therapists asked Kari.

therapists: kari were is Ken now?

Kari( Kari knew she couldn't tell the therapist about the digital world so she just said he was a friend from school.

Kari: uuughhhh I haven't seen him in years I mean this happened when I was a kid.

Therapist:well kari let me ask you something ? When you are with Tk do still see Ken , do you wish he was Ken? Kari's cheeks flushed Crimson.

Kari( imbaressed) um I think that it for today Dr esler.

Dr esler:but we still have 10 more minutes?

Kari: nope I think I'm done for today doc thanks see ya next week bye.

As Kari left the therapist deeply sighed .

She's gone.

We see an older Ken ichijouji the only difference is he no longer wares his Kaizer outfit but wares one similar to Ken kaneki from Tokyo ghoul the only difference he Doesn't have the mask or white hair .

Therapist :I did what you wanted , where my family ?

Ken: you'll find your family in the closed down Burger King down the road . As the therapist was running outbken said: but doc be quick after all I did put them in the freezer.

The therapist ran out as Ken watched Kari walk away from the window.

Ken:soon Kari chan you will be back in my armes and the darkness will have us both!

Later we see Kari and tk at a restaurant .

Tk: Kari are you ok?

Kari ( snapping out of her trance): um sure Tk why wouldn't I be ?

Tk: well you just seem distant lately . Kari: I'm sorry Tk it's just busy lately with my classes and with tai and Sora's wedding coming up and being a braids maid .

Tk took her hand.

Tk: jar its fine, your under a lote of purser it's fine.

Kari smiled at her boyfriend .

She then was shocked by what she saw in the corner she thought she saw KEN!

Kari: KEN!?

Tk : what ?

Kari got up from her table and raced over to street corner were she thought she saw Ken but when she got there .

He was gone .

Tk ( running up to her ): ok Kari let's get you home , your obeasly not feeling good .

Later at Kari's apartment she painting her nails while talking to Sora over the phone.

Kari: then I thought I saw Ken but I Guss it was my mind playing tricks on me.

Sora( over the phone) : Kari I'm really starting to get worried about you .

Kari: well don't it's just all the stress from collage and everything.

Sora: ok I Guss but I'm still wit read about you .

Kari: anyway why don't you and me go hange out this weekend we haven't in awhile.

Sora: I'd love to but IV got spend the weekend helping my mom in the flower shop apparently getting married to your brother isn't enough of an exuse for getting out of work .

Kari laphed a little .

Gatomon: Kari help I fell again .

Kari: o gees gotta go sora , gatomon fell in the tub again .

(As Kari goes into the bathroom we see a hand out two white pills in Kari's soda and mixes them in .)

Kari comes out of the bathroom with a wet gatomon.

Kari: I can't leave you alone for 5 second can I ?

Gatomon: hey don't blame me the tile in there is super slippery.

The cat then jumped out of Kari's arms and drank some of her soda.

Kari: hey that's mine.

Gatomon:o c'mon Kari it was just a little sip and pluse you know I love Diet Dr Pepper.

Kari rolled her eyes and took a sip as well .

Kari then was feeling really weak.

Kari: gatomon I don't feel so ...

She then passed out and soon gatomon did as well .

As fell went into unconchesnes

Ken soon walked in threw her back door looking at Kari's unconches body .

Ken then got on the bed and proped himself above kari.

Ken: aww my sweet Kari , it's good to see you again, feel your soft face .

Are you dreaming about me Kari , about your sweet Ken chan that you left all those years ago , it's ok I forgive you .

He then put gatomon on the floor and got under the blankets with Kari and held her close .

Ken then smelled her hair .

Ken: do you like being in my arms again Hikari chan well don't worry we'll be together again in darkness vary soon.

The next morning Kari had woken up from s horrible nightmare , she was in the clashes of a horrible black monster that wrapped itself around Kari and told her they'd be together forever in darkness.

.

Kari: uhhhh what a horrible nightmare as she got out of bed and Hurd a scuttle outside her bedroom window.

Kari :( whispers) gatomon, GATOMON WHACK UP !

Gatomon:uggh Kari I was having a good dream .

Kari: sorry but I think there a prowler outside the back door!

As the two got closer to the door they opened it slowly and were shocked at who they saw

Kari and Gatomon: WORMMON?

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

WORMMON'S CONFESSION

Gatomon: WORMMON!

The cat then jumped to him and hugged wormmon tightly and lovingly .

Gatomon: I missed you so much wormmon.

Wormmon ( running out of breath ) :I missed you too gatomon but can you put me down I'm running out of air.

Gatomon: o sorry .

Kari then hugged the bug digimon

And said worriedly .

Kari: wormmon how'd you get hair , IS KEN OK?

Wormmon looked down sadly .

I'm afraid he's the problem.

He looked up at Kari and saw the look of Worry in her face.

Kari: what happened?

Wormmon: after you and gatomon escaped Ken was over taken by the dark ocean.

That mad Kari freeze .

Kari: the dark ocean...

Wormmon: yes it's made him insane more then he ever was , he's been hiding in the darkest edges of the digital world , hiding from you and your brother and the rest of the digidestened and thats not the worst part .

Kari: whats the worst part?

Wormmon: do you remember the mine he was building?

Kari: ya?

Wormmon: after the dark ocean took over Ken had all the digimon under his control worked day and night with no stop , breaks or anything...a few died.

Kari looked down in sadness at that.

Wormmon: anyway one day the mine was finally finished and...

Kari and gatomon: WHAT?

Wormmon: the dark ocean, it swallowed everything up and and the digimon who hadn't died were sucked in.

Kari stood there in horror at what she was hearing .

Kari: and what about Ken?

Wormmon: he's not himself anymore , he's been consumed by the darkness , he won't rest untile the digital world is coverd in darkness and he wants to conquer the human world after and not rest untile it's coverd in darkness as well !

After hearing this Kari got out her cell phone and started to call the others.

( Davis and yolie's apartment)

Rrrrrrrr...rrrrrrrrr.

Yolie herd her cell phone vibrating.

Yolie : all right all right jeez .

( as we look closer we see Davis and yolie had just finished a "passionate moment ")

Yolie( tired) hello?

Kari: Yolie hey it's Kari , I got something important to tell you.

Yolie: Kari it's 2:08 A.M. Can't this what till tomorrow?

Davis( tired) yolie who is it ?

Yolie: it's Kari , she keeps saying she's got something important to say.

Davis well if she still wants me tell her I'm taken.

Yolie rolled her eyes at this .

Kari: sorry to call you this early but you need to call the others , I'll call tai and Sora you call Cody , Izzy and Mimi . ( hung up)

Yolie: ok that was super rude. Ok Davis looks we got to call everybody for some big thing .

Davis( yawn) ok , hey wanna have a qwicky ?

Yolie: Davis when did you get so pervy ! Ok mybee just a quick one.

Davis looked at yolie with a triumphant face while she looked angry at him.

Davis: I love that face.

Later on everybody met at Kari's apartment.

And herd wormmon's story .

Tai: hold on how'd this happen with out our D-3's telling us?

Wormmon: well after you rescued Kari the last time Ken designed a false signal for all your D-3s and since all your digimon life with you now he knew you wouldn't go to the digital world unless it was in trouble and with the false signal you wouldn't and he would be free to conquer the digital world.

By then yolie and Davis had arrived.

Cody: what took you guys so long?

Yolie: Davis and I got lost.

Joe: yolie what's that on your neck?

Yolie( embarrassed) uhh it's nothing.

Tai: is that a hiki?

Yolie: WHAT NO ITS NOT she said lying.

As Izzy was about to say something when his laptop light up and out of it came gennai!

All : GENNAI?

gennai: yes digidestened it me , please no autographs.

Izzy: gennai whats really going on in the digi world ?

gennai: you already know the wormmon has told you the truth the digi world and quite soon the human world are in great danger from the digimon Kaiser.

Tai: so it is true...ok everybody lets get em!

gennai: hold it right there tai you can't join this fight .

Tai: why?

Gennai: there is a prophecy.

That as darkness would conquer the digi world the Barrier of light would defete him and from his ashes darkness will become kindness. And together they will Mack purity.

Tai: I don't get it?

Sora: he means only Kari can fight and win against Ken tai.

gennai nodded.

Tai: what if you think I'm letting Kari go off alone you've got...

Sora: TAI!

Tai felt the tightening of his shoulder by his now pregnant fiancé's hand on his shoulder.

Tai looked at his soon to be wife , she had a look that said: I know you don't want to do this but we need to.

Tai nodded .

Tai: ok.

Kari was stunned by what gennai had said , only she could defeat Ken. The boy genius she had a crush on, the enemy that held her hostage , the man she was in love with. And only she could fight him.

Kari: ok gennai lets go .

gennai nodded as Kari hugged her friends goodbye and then tai and Sora.

Tai: good luck sis.

Sora : please come back safe Kari.

Kari : i will , tack good care of my unborn nephew, ( to Sora's pregnant belly) tack good care of your daddy little guy or gal .

With that Kari and gennai left threw the portal with gatomon and wormmon by her side.

Kari was still bothered by what gennai said.

Kari: gennai what did you mean by "light would defete him and from his ashes darkness will become kindness. And together they will Mack purity." ?

gennai smiled: o I think you'll know what it means when the time comes.

Kari(muttering) : ya that's helpful.

Then they appeared in the digital world it was black and gray everything was dead or dying all the digimon looked like empty husks .

Kari: o my god.

gennai: good luck Kari . ( he then disappeared)

Kari: WHAT THE HELL YOU JACK F$&K !

Gatomon: this is horrible, how could Ken do all this ?

Wormmon: he's not Ken anymore , he likes to call himself the DARK EMPEROR.

Kari : well whatever he is now , we can't let this keep happening!

Wormmon were kens new base .

Wormmon pointed one of his legs to a large black building s few miles away. As they walked tords it Wormmon said to gatomon: gatomon in case we don't Mack it out of this I want you to know I love you , from the first moment you and the digidestened fought Ken I was in love with you .

Gatomon blushed and kissed wormmon .

Gatomon: I love you too Bug boy .

Kari( smiled at this) :ok you two let's save the romance for after this .

Gatomon: Kari after all this are you and Ken gonna be mates?

Kari: WHAT N LOVE TK !

Gatomon: as a friend or brother but not romantically .

As Kari was about to answer 3. Airdramon came out of nowhere and captured the three and flew them to the building .

Kari : Gatomon digivolve!

Gatomon digivolve to Nefertimon!

She digivolved and got out of the airdramon tail and used ROSETA STONE!

The attack defeated the other two airdramon as she rescued Kari and wormmon.

Kari: thanks Nefertimon.

Wormmon: you look more beautiful then ever , if love to see your ultimate form?

If Nefertimon's face wasn't metal she would be blushing.

As they were heading to the building we see Kari jump off Nefertimon and land in kens bases Terries .

Kari: Nefertimon you and wormmon tack Kari of any evil digimon out hair I'll tack care of Ken .

Nefertimon: are you sure Kari I think we should...

Kari: no this is between me and Ken . She then ran into his base .

Unbeknownst to any of them Ken was watching from his control room.

Ken:so my darling Kari returns .

Kari was tuning threw the halls she noticed how when she was hair before they place was now all black and metal , there were no guards why ?

As she thought that three long metal tentacles burst out of the wall and grabbed her !

Kari then saw Ken walking down in his Tokyo ghoul outfit and was clapping.

Ken: Kari , Kari it's so good to see you again.

Kari was a bit shocked at the way she saw Ken now , Evan in his weird outfit he was attractive.

Ken: what's wrong Kari see something you like?

That reminded Kari of when Ken first captured her .

Kari: Ken YOY have to stop this !

Ken Didn't listen .

Ken: why did you leave me Kari?

When she hard him say that she could see that look of Betyal in his eyes.

Kari: Ken I had to go , I couldn't live as your hostage forever.

Ken: yes you could have , what did you Evan have to go back to , your brother he seemed to be happy with Sora he Didn't need his little sister , your parents , I'm sure you missed you fathers drinking and your hated mother, or mybee it's that TK !

Kari: Ken I...

Ken: FORGET IT !

Ken: well no matter your hair to witness my crowning achievement .

Then a screen with wormmon and Nefertimon .

Kari: no, don't you dare do a thing to them!

Ken: too late .

Outside will Nefertimon and wormmon were patrolling the building a large black beam shot out of the building and shot Nefertimon and de digivolved her to gatomon!

Then two more tentacles came out and grabbed both of them.

The tentacles then bring the two to Ken and a captured Kari.

Ken: well well well look at us all together again , one big happy family !

Kari : Ken stop if your mad at me then tack it out on me not them!

Ken: o you don't have to Worry Kari IV got good planes for them or wormmon in particular.

Kari and gatomon looked at each other .

Ken: he Didn't tell you did he?

Gatomon: what ?

Ken: for once wormmon is useful and he just runs away.

Gatomon: why would you want him , If I remember you were always saying he was below you !

Ken: true he was and is but now ( holds a dark spore.)

I can Mack him what he should have been.

Ken then puts the spore in wormmon's head and the tentacle holding him let's him go.

Ken holds up his Black D-3 .

Ken: wormmon Dark warp digivolve to BLACK GRANKUWAGAMON !

Wormmon looked at Gatomon before he digivolved and said : run .

Gatomon had tears running down her face as she watched this

Wormmon dark digivolve to BLACK GRANKUWAGAMON!

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

THE BATTLE OF LIGHT AND DARKNESS

BLACK GRANKUWAGAMON stood tall capered to everyone .

Gatomon ( still crying ): what did you do to him!?

Ken: simple I made him dark digivolve , with the power of my new dark D-3 I can Mack him the digimon he should have been for years .

Kari: Ken how could you , YOU'V mad him a MONSTER!

Ken: my monster yes , witch reminds me of something .

He then got on BLACK GRANKUWAGAMON'S back.

Ken: I have to go conquer the real world , IV already made easy work of the digital world !

Kari: Ken you can't do this , people are gonna get hurt .

Ken: I know isn't it wonderful ?

Kari: Ken this isn't you , your just doing what the dark ocean wants you too , Evan when you were the Kaiser you wouldn't have done this , what happened to the Ken that came to comfort me the night the ocean tried to get me ?

Ken: he's long gone.

As Ken said that his head started to hurt bad!

Ken: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Kari , stop me please the ocean it's too stro...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Almost lost my cool there .

Kari then felt the tears run down her face .

She had driven Ken to insanity what was she going to do !

With that Ken and BLACK GRANKUWAGAMON flew out of the building .

Kari just stood there, lucky when

BLACK GRANKUWAGAMON went threw the roof the metal tentacles were destroyed.

Gatomon: Kari, c'mon we got to save them!

Kari: what's the point gatomon.

Gatomon: what do mean what's the point ?

Kari: all IV ever done in life is ruin everybody I love's life's and mad them miserable .

Gatomon: no you don't Kari.

Katy: YES I DO , ITS MY fault TAI GOT BLAMED AND BETEN BY MY BITCH MOM , ITS MY Fault that KEN IS LIKE THIS AND ITS MY Fault THAT BOTH WORLDS ARE DOOMED NOW!

Gatomon then slapped Kari across the face!

Gatomon: Kari nock off the pity party and feeling sad thing ,you were sick when that thing happened and all you wanted was to play with your big brother, besides its your crazy mom who should be feeling bad not you !

And this thing with Ken we'll both fix it .

Kari smiled and hugged gatomon and she hugged back.

Kari: I love you gatomon.

Gatomon: I love you too Kari , now c'mon let's go !

Kari: GATOMON DIGIVOLVE!

Gatomon digivolve to Nefertimon!

The two flew out of the building and chased out to were they saw BLACK GRANKUWAGAMON

and Ken about to enter a portal to the real world when : ROSETA STONE!

The attack barley scratched BLACK GRANKUWAGAMON but got both there attention.

Ken: hmmmm. So little miss light wants to stop me ,id have thought you would just let things be and give up !

Kari: never !

The two flew so to the dark digimon and his partner that Kari too all the anger she felt in the past hours and focused it in one punch but fate was not on her side Because Ken blocked it.

Ken: hmmm O sweet sweet stupid hikari when will you learn .

Kari then smiled at Ken and pushed him off BLACK GRANKUWAGAMON !

The two fought and rolled on top of each other while there digimon fought in the sky .

Kari: Ken there's no way your doing all this because of one rejection there had to be another reason!

Ken: HAHAHAHAHAHA you think this is all about you, true it was at first but thanks to the dark ocean I realized my true power and can rule both worlds !

Kari punched Ken in the mouth while Ken punched right back !

Kari: how can you Mack wormmon fight gatomon there in love !

Ken: do I look like I give a shit ?

Besides as long as my dark D-3 is with me he'll do whatever i say no matter what !

Kari was trying to punch Ken again but he took her by the arm and was now above her !

Ken: and now my dear it's time to end this little love story .

BLACK GRANKUWAGAMON KILL HIKARI!

BLACK GRANKUWAGAMON: as you wish !

The dark digimon then used his dimension scissors !

But he about to attack Kari

Her crest tag and D-3 light up .

Kari: WHAT THE !

Nefertimon warp digivolve to OPHANIMON!

The sky light up as the green armered angle stood in the sky and stopped BLACK GRANKUWAGAMON right as he was about to kill Kari .

Kari: ya that right OPHANIMON go get him nick that bugs block off go !

Kari remembered it was like she was a little kid again but that was interrupted by Ken punching her again!

Ken: you still don't get it do you , you can't beat me !

Kari wiped the blood from her cut lip and looked at Ken with a determined smile .

She got up and walked Tords Ken . Ken: what do you think your doing ?

Kari: something I should have done a long time ago!

She then grabbed Ken by the the head and pulled him into a loving passionate kiss .

Ken was so distracted by this he dropped his new black D-3 and the signal to BLACK GRANKUWAGAMON was blocked.

BLACK GRANKUWAGAMON: quickly attack me now before I become evil again .

OPHANIMON stood there , the perfect chance to defeat he foe was before her but her for was the mon she loved .

Ken's evil side quickly came back and pushed Kari off!

Ken:you really think this is a movie were you kiss me and the spell or whatever goes away HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kari: no but it was long enough to distract you!

She then mad a run for his digivice but Ken beat her too it .

Ken: goodbye Kari if it's any consolation you would have been a great empress.

Ken turned his D-3 back in and

BLACK GRANKUWAGAMON turned again.

We see tears running down OPHANIMON face .

OPHANIMON: forgive me my love . Edens Javelin!

The attack was quick enough to weaken BLACK GRANKUWAGAMON to the point that OPHANIMON could use her Sefirot Crystal attack to destroy him!

OPHANIMON: goodbye my love.

Ken's black digivice then burst !

Flew down to Kari and de digivolved to NYAROMON .

Kari: you did it NYAROMON!

Kari looked at sad expression on her face and looked around but Didn't see wormmon anywhere.

Kari:( sad) NYAROMON I'm so sorry .

NYAROMON( crying) he Didn't deserve this , not this !

Kari( starting to cry to) I know he didn't.

They were both interrupted by Ken . Ken:AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Kari: KEN WHATS WRONG ?

Ken: the darkness it it won't let me go!

Kari: KEN!

NYAROMON : no leave him Kari , he deserves it for what he did to wormmon.

Kari didn't listen and went over to Ken.

Ken:Kari the darkness it won't let me go , please kill me !

Kari took kens hands and he looked into he brown eyes

And it left like and angles .

Kari: Ken light me give you my light .

The two looked into each other eyes for what seemed like hours each thinking about those three days all this years ago they were together . They started to move closer and closer untile they were in a deep passionate kiss and a light came from Kari's eyes as her crest over took her and sent light into kens body . The spiret of light which lived in Kari's crest spoke threw Kari . Crest : I cleanse thee

Of your darkness and Bring fourth KINDNESS!

During this all of kens life flashed threw his eyes his parents, Sam , wormmon all at once till ...nothing .

During this the dark spore in kens neck came and dissolved .

Ken and Kari fell over in exhaustion.

Kari: Ken I'm so sorry.

Ken: for what ?

Kari: for leaving you Ken , you needed me then and I left you but the thing is when I left you I found out i needed you to . The two smiled at each other and were about to kiss again when they herd NYAROMON , hey guys c'mon IV found him!

The two looked at each and ran over to were the found NYAROMON trying to Dig in the dirt with her tail .

They helped her dig and found MINOMON coughing sand .

Ken: MINOMON your ok !

Ken held his digimon close to him .

Minomon: I'm glad to Ken , I'm glad your your nice self again .

Next to hug minomon was NYAROMON and kissed him lovingly .

Ken then picked up minomon and started to walk off as the darkness was starting to dad away from the digi world.

Kari: we're do you think your going?

Ken: home , thank you Kari , thank you so much for all you've done for me , I love you Kari kamiya and i always will , he then kissed kari on the cheek and walked into the distance .

NYAROMON: Kari will we ever see Ken and minomon again ?

Kari ya I'm 100% sure.

Epilogue

Kari stood on the beach shore , the wind flowed through her nor long brown hair as the salt water of the Pacific Ocean touched her toes .

Kari then re adjusted her tank top , apparently this was not made for pregnant women .

She felt her belly trying to feel for the life growing in her womb .

She was excited to back to the digital world tomorrow to visit gatomon. She was exited because

Gatomon was expecting her and Wormmon's first litter .

She then felt two armes wrap around her and smelled the cent of Irish spring on her husbands armes .

Ken kissed his wife's neck if not trying to be erotic .

Kari: ( laphing) Ken strop it the baby's right hair .

Ken then felt the life growing in his wife's body and kissed her cheek and whisperd : I love you Kari.

Kari: I love you too Ken .

They were now retired digidestened like everybody els and there kids would tack over .

Tai and Sora had twins boy and girl named Alice and Taiachi Jr.

Mimi and Izzy have a son named Michael and are expecting another baby in s few monthes .

Davis and yolie got pregnant around the same time tai and Sora were married and have a daughter and son .

Kari let that go for a moment and placed one hand on her belly and one on her husbands neck and said I guess after all we've been threw we can thank the dark ocean.

Ken: what ?

Kari: If it hadn't tortured us all those years we wouldn't have fallen for each other .

Ken: I Guss your right .

The two looked into the sun set and smiled

The end

Sequel Yes or no ?


End file.
